Return to Uberion
Justicar Tri-Cluster - Milky Way One of the most unique scientific anomolies in charted space, the Tri-cluster contains three stars. A black dwarf, in its long dying, spawned two brown dwarves, which circle it like angry warriors facing off. These grow and pulse to the point where they almost begin fusion, but then they expel, sending forth pulses of radiation, usually destroying any scientific equipment in the vicinity. The entire area emits a dim light, and heavy solar winds throw orbiting particles outward, like invaders into neighboring sectors. Contents: Uberion Sky Lynx has arrived. Space Shuttle has had a lot on his mind lately, especially with his never-ending and ever-escalating rivalry with Blurr, leading up to his own brush with death- and the death of Protea Four... a nuetral he actually had grown to...maybe, possibly, care about? Which is... strange. It's hard for him to admit such a thing to anyone, much less himself. Of course, he has quickly been working to cover up any such feelings and continue on as if nothing really bothered him (since Decepticons aren't generally the touchy-feely sort, or appreciative of displays of such "feelings" like loss, loneliness or even grief). And Blast Off has always worked very hard to mask the constant loneliness he really feels... but this latest development has been especially challenging. Even now, he flies through space, just wanting a little time... alone? Sometimes you really do just need a little quiet time with your thoughts- and here in deep space, it's easy to find. As he flies on, finding some comfort among the stars he has always loved (though it doesn't help if he thinks about how Protea loved them too...) he finally takes note of his location. Oh, is that Uberion? THAT brings back memories. On a whim, the Combaticon shuttle changes course and heads towards the planet. Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx happens to be in the area. Granted, he had initially reported the find on Uberion to be nothing of note, a relic of a bygone age in truth, but other thoughts on the matter following his upload of data into his personal terminal for analysis have set in. Cruising along, he's busy burning fuel to beat a path back to the site in question, easing his payload by leaving more of the heavy weapons behind. They're never needed for such exploratory ventures anyway... Though, on approach, he finds himself realizing he's not quite alone in the effort, either, and the Lynx starts to close in on the other shuttle. "And hello there! How...interesting to see you here, of all places." Space Shuttle didn't even notice the other shuttle untl Sky Lynx hailed him. He makes a mental note to himself that he really does need to start paying more attention to things... whatever this strange kick is that he's on lately... it won't help save him from flying straight into a disaster- or an enemy. Normally, the Combaticon would be SOOO interested in talking to a fellow space shuttle, especially Sky Lynx (again, something he'd never admit to). This time he just alters course to try to avoid the other ship. There's a long silence, but eventually he responds in a flat tone, <> Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx frowns, but he keeps in close as best he can. "Come now, that is precisely why. It is space. A large space, at that. There are many reasons why we should not encounter one another often, much less in the same place twice. Even you must recall the odds of that happening without proper planning from the old days..." Space Shuttle tries to keep his distance, but Sky Lynx is actually a little bit faster than he is. (Oh, so many things here that Blast Off hates to admit...) So the Autobot shuttle can maintain a close proximity. The Combaticon shuttle finally sighs with a small display of annoyance... but he readjusts his course, deciding to simply do what he had intended to do and Sky Lynx can do... well, whatever he wants- as long as it doesn't include getting in his way. Heading towards Uberion again, he replies, <> Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx frowns inwardly and keeps a respectable spot as he flies almost formation with the other shuttle. <> He lets out a soft sound, a sigh perhaps? <> There's a moment of silence, not that he is expecting a response. <> Space Shuttle doesn't respond for a long while, clearly not in a very talkative mood. His course keeps steady, and Uberion is within sight now. He ignores the first question entirely. But the respect he tends to hold for fellow shuttles eventually wins out, and he simply states, <> Then Sky Lynx asks him to... what? WHY does he keep getting asked that? Is this something Autobots just like to ask everyone, or do they save this torment especially for him, he wonders? He'd never be an Autobot, but simply leaving and being his own mech again certainly... has an appeal. Shame it's not really an option, though, for many reasons. He sighs, <<*I* am a Combaticon. I will not abandon my team.>> Which is true, it's just not the whole truth. Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx mmhms. <> Lynx can indeed figure out where the Combaticon is going, but...there is something about hearing it, rather than discerning it, that is just...better? No. Perhaps more respectful? <> He edges forward so he's no longer flying on the other shuttle's wing, but rather with even nosecones. <> Space Shuttle tries to ignore Sky Lynx, who keeps asking really, really annoying questions. But when the larger shuttle gets almost nosecone to nosecone, the Combaticon can't help but alter course a bit. The Autobot is getting too close... in more ways than one. There's a slightly frustrated huff through his ventilation systems. <> He then remembers to add, <> He tries to duck around Sky Lynx and find a different course to Uberion. <> <> Lynx leaves it at that. There's an approach and reentry to prepare for anyway. In truth, he'd not even tried to be annoying, or grating. It was simply... well, too late for whatever it was now. He continues on in silence as heat shielding is turned planet side to prepare for the scathing friction due to come. <> Space Shuttle calms a bit as Sky Lynx backs off, and... even compliments him? That is... unexpected, and the Combaticon falls silent for awhile, not sure what to say. He continues on course, nosecone angling up so his heat shields' protective properties are maximized. <<...Agreed.>> The heat and radiation is intense, and the shuttle starts rocking from turbulance and friction... but makes it through. He begins the descent into the atmosphere, nosecone eventually angling up even more to slow the drop a little. <> Exquisite Space Shuttle - Sky Lynx waits for the reentry process before talking again. In atmosphere, it's easier to forego the radios. "They appear to be markedly more advanced than I'd initially thought them to be, to be quite honest. I took scans of, and even replicated part of, that device... it was not what I'd originally thought it to be. A compendium, rather, of data. Not certain what sort of data it is, but the surface had various messages for retrieval. I intend to get a better look at it this time around, but... I would still advise against disturbing it." Now, the big kicker...why would he share this? Who knows. Perhaps it is falling back on the old ways of things. Perhaps mutual respect... or, perhaps he's simply daft. ...hah, yeah, that's totally not the case, though. Space Shuttle listens... with some confusion as Sky Lynx actually answers his question. He hadn't really expected the Autobot to share much information.... though, why'd he ask then? Well, it appears he may not be the only CEC shuttle who remembers the old days of mutual respect... and a sense of mutual awe at the wonders of the universe. He falls back into the role easily, as well. "Really? Interesting. Well... sometimes races will mask valuable data in a primitive shell. Try to ward off brutes and thieves who are only looking for the most immediate and obvious of treasures to steal..." "Indeed, indeed..." He scouts out the landing spot he'd used the last visit, transforming and setting down as he waits for the other shuttle to do the same. "Before we go further, Blast Off, can we make one thing clear?" He turns to look at the combaticon squarely. "What we do here is for us. No one else. Whatever we may find does not go back to the Autobots or the Decepticons. This," he gestures by looking skyward, "is our last bastion in this war, and I would prefer it remain that way." Sky Lynx transforms into the wondrously phenomenal form of a Sky Lynx! Space Shuttle lands and transforms near the other shuttle. Then Sky Lynx turns to him, and the Combaticon pauses. He listens, violet-gray optic visors not betraying much emotion. However.... somewhere, somehow, this makes him a little... uneasy. He doesn't show it, though. "Of course!" He says, waving it off, then looking towards the interior of the ruins. "Now... I wonder if there are more traps. Has your information gone into any detail regarding those? There seemed to be several ambushes waiting for us last time. We should remain careful." Blast Off shifts into his battle-ready robot mode. There's something about the nonchalance of the remark that puts Sky Lynx in a state of unease, snapping him back into the reality of the whole affair... He does nod, though, falling in step. "Naturally." He does have to question, in his own mind, who would reset those traps...but all the same, it never hurts to be careful. Blast Off is thinking more that there might be MORE traps they didn't happen to trigger last time. So he recalls old data and attempts to retrace his steps as well as he can... though last time they were not walking as close. Blast Off keeps a little distance, but... it's nowhere near as much distance as he usually does. Also, since they've been gone, a few chunks of the wall have toppled down, blocking some of their old route. In fact, when they come to that intersection they turned right at before... the right-hand tunnel is now blocked by a recent collapse. He sighs and looks left. "I guess we go this way, then." Sky Lynx regards the collapsed tunnel and frowns. Well, at least it's a chance to see more of the place than the last time. He almost laments the fact the place is falling to pieces before turning to follow suit. "I suppose this way it shall be." He keeps his own gait rather slow, but not to avoid traps. No, he's rather more interested in recording and taking in the sights of the place as they go through. Who knows...this particular tunnel could be the next to go. Blast Off keeps pace with the larger Autobot. They aren't locked into a race through the ruins this time, which allows for actually *looking* before you leap. It's kinda nice, actually. That doesn't mean there couldn't still be traps, however. Blast Off keeps an optic out for that... but he does note that this tunnel has strange glyphs on the walls, just like the last one did. He points to one. "There's almost a... spiral shape here. I wonder what it means? In some cultures, a spiral means a journey. Others indicate more simply a sense of motion." He tilts his head, examining the spiral in relation to the other shapes. "Actually, is it just me or does this remind you of a... wormhole? Or... even a black hole?" The Combaticon seems quite content to simply geek out on space and cultural considerations... something he'd never do with most fellow Decepticons. For that matter, most anyone besides another space shuttle, regardless of faction. Sky Lynx studies the depictions, following them carefully from one end to the other, and then back again. "It would seem to be indicative of theoretical wormhole travel, yes. Though, such things have not been tested and have yet been proven to be factual. However, it would not be the first time that ancient races have depicted such things either..." Blast Off nods. "Indeed." He keeps studying them, stating, "I have seen some things while out... well, exploring... that make me wonder if it is possible. There was one time I thought I might be able to find out if I could just press on a little further, but... wouldn't you know, I had more pressing responsibilities that time." He makes an almost bemused, wry-sounding huff, then keeps walking onward, pointing at more glyphs. "And this... I'd almost say it reminds me of something. Like... a galaxy I saw once?" He tries to remember the name and place, but it doesn't come to him offhand. As he keeps walking on, he continues studying the glyphs- and gets distracted from watching where he steps. Until there's the softest little "click" as his rocket-shaped foot comes down upon a spot. He freezes. Nothing happens, and he slowly looks around, still glued to the spot. Hmm. Then he looks down. ...Should he move? If he does, is something going to happen? Why does he suddenly feel like he's in that fleshling-created "Indiana Jones" movie? Sky Lynx takes a moment to brace himself, though...anything that can move his bulk without his say-so deserves to be able to do so, in all truth. When nothing happens beyond a gust of dust-stirring wind, he turns his attention towards the display that is revealed. "The question I continue to ask myself, is how were they able to so accurately map out this sort of... detail." He starts to walk along the 'map', along one of the arms, as he approaches the center mass that depicts the black hole. "And this is not the first time they have managed to do so, which is quite alarming." Almost as an afterthought, he moves to step on the black hole at the center of the displayed work of art. "Something this advanced...should not have died out." Space Shuttle continues hovering, looking down as Sky Lynx walks over and begins studying the "map" as well. "Indeed. Were they space farers, or did they simply chart stars?" He looks around..." I'd think anyone with the sophistication to make maps like these would *have* to be space flight capable... I can't imagine a ground bound culture even remotely capable of this..." He pauses, then adds, "Perhaps something catastrophic occured? Though... then the question would remain why these "maps" and other guidelines remain... and why." He slowly hovers back down, until he is at optic level with the massive Autobot shuttle. "I believe we should continue on our way... perhaps that orb we saw the last time, in the center of all this, will shed some new light." Sky Lynx looks visibly perturbed at the thought of that orb being the centerpiece to the entire absence of an advanced race. "If it is, then we would do well to simply leave it alone, Blast Off." He steps away from the map to get a look at it from a different angle. "The potential risk to Cybertron, and indeed anything else that may be near, is far too great. I've not even explored the nearest systems to see if similar fates may have befallen them." The Autobot turns his gaze to the Combaticon. "We can investigate. That much is fine. But I implore you, do not attempt to take what is learned here and utilize it in the field. You know as well as I the dangers of dabbling in such affairs, and you also know as well as I that I will have to take actions to prevent any potential catastrophe from happening." Blast Off looks around, considering the implications. "Yes, but... if something happened to wipe this civilization out, don't you want to know what it was? Knowledge is power. If there is a great threat we are unaware of... and there *are* threats out there..." His voice trails off a bit. "I have encountered them... I imagine you have, too. If there is one we are unfamiliar with, don't you want to know about it?" The rest is listened to, and the Combaticon gazes back at Sky Lynx- then glances off. "Yes, I am simply curious. I prefer to be armed with knowledge just as much as with... weapons." The last part of the comment gets a small huff and he hovers down towards the ground, beginning to walk down the corridor again. "Yes, yes, understood." "I do wish to know of it. I study it, learn it, catalogue it, and then lock the coordinates away and monitor it to make sure there is no one else that might stumble upon it." Lynx shakes his head. "That is what we were also called to do, don't you remember? The burden that falls upon is is dire, because we /know/ of these weapons, or of these plagues, or of these devices, but we protect the rest of the living worlds from them. That is our charge here in this instance if it does indeed turn out to be that case." Blast Off slows and finally stops, turning to look back up at the larger shuttle. His demeanor becomes more quiet again as he is called to think back on the CEC and the shuttles' mission. It's a long ago, long lost time... and while he might not want to admit it, he misses those days. "...I ...do remember. Of course I do. And I *have* done my best to continue that... basic mission. Though.." He glances off again, "...there have admittedly been times that has been made... difficult." He looks back up at Lynx with a proud glint in his optic. "But you should know I am hardly one to recklessly blabber on, or give away information to fools. I rarely /offer/ information to anyone about anything, honestly. As long as others mind their own business, I am content to mind mine- and I like that. I rarely speak of the things I've seen out here... except to one such as yourself." Sky Lynx regards Blast Off for a moment in silence. "It is the 'rare' events you do that concern me." He leaves it at that as he continues to look over the surrounding area critically. "Perhaps we should look into this, but...my concern remains." He looks at the combaticon again with a critical gaze. "Are you certain this is a rabbit hole you wish to venture down? There is no telling where it may end, and what it may lead to." Blast Off glances away again at the "rare" coment, but says nothing. He looks down the corridor for awhile, then back at Sky Lynx. "Yes. We have come this far, and I want to know what happened to this civilization. If there is a threat, I want to know what it is. I would be remiss if I did not explore further." He pauses, studying Sky Lyx with that unasked-question look on his face again. "Surely you want to know, too. Isn't this the sort of thing that you did, as well? Back when we worked for the CEC?" He gestures towards the corridor. "Shall we be off?" Sky Lynx sighs softly. "Indeed... it is what must be done. But my warnings stand. I only pray you do not force my hand in this matter." He starts to follow the Combaticon down the indicated corridor, scanning the surrounding area as he does so. Space Shuttle continues down the corridor, which widens again. It appears they are finally reaching the end, and hopefully that large chamber they found last time will be there waiting for them. Complete with some answers. But before they get there, the Combaticon glances back at Sky Lynx again. "I am a former CEC shuttle, Sky Lynx. I have no intention of breaking my word to another shuttle." The unspoken question he's had this entire time finally begins to make its way to the surface, and Blast Off's look becomes one of... curiosity? "I... also have had a... question regarding our time there... and of ...you." Sky Lynx continues to walk along as he looks over at Blast Off. "Questions, about me?" He turns his attention to the walls as he continues to study the walls in passing. "And what yes, your word... sometimes, I wonder how much of you is still what you were, and how much of you has been changed. I know my CEC compatriots. Change is not something that would have come readily." Blast Off looks off uncomfortably. He walks along, staring at the walls for awhile, then finally replies. "ALL of us have changed... at least... somewhat." There's a glance down, as he looks at the body he finds himself in now, thanks to the Detention Center and Starscream. "Some... more than others. But my biggest changes have been physical, not mental." Whether that's actually true or not.... He glances away again and sighs softly. This is not something he usually even discusses with others... but Lynx /is/ a fellow shuttle. "I am still a shuttle, and everything that entails, at core... /despite/ everything thrown at me." He looks at Sky Lynx, and just a tiny trace of all the frustration and anger he feels over the various things that have happened to him shows in that look. "I will NOT let it change me. If I lose... that... then I have lost... everything." Sky Lynx looks at Blast Off as his optical visor flickers at the statements being made, regarding the combaticon for a moment. If anything registers, or if anything is even recognized, he doesn't even hint at it. "And your question, then?" Best to keep things on-topic and moving forward, and speaking of... he turns his attention back to the walls around him to resume recording visuals. Blast Off isn't so sure he feels like asking the question now... he takes a moment to internally calm down again and find that aloof, calm center he always tries to keep. But he has always awondered, and here's his chance to ask... so he does eventually look back up at Sky Lynx. "I... have always wondered something." A glance away, "I... do not mean to be rude, and apologies if this seems in any way vulgar a question." He looks back up, head tilted. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but when I came online and was employed by the CEC, you were already there, I believe? Were you part of the CEC shuttle line? It's just that..." Again a glance away, "Forgive any rudeness, but you are... not a typical shuttle. Your design is... rather unique." He looks back at Lynx, genuinely curious. "I have always wondered why that is?" Sky Lynx chuckles softly at the question. It's most likely not the first, nor will it be the last, time anyone asks him such things. He does, though, take some time to contemplate an answer. "I am what I am because someone decided they needed my capabilities. I remain unique because they were scared of what they'd created and feared it might get out of hand." He shakes his head slowly. "There is only one, as far as I know, though." Blast Off listens, slowly nodding. He notices Sky Lynx doesn't say just WHO created him... but he wouldn't want to be uncouth and keep pressing the other shuttle with a bunch of personal questions either. "I... understand some of what that's like..." He comments quietly, thinking of how both the Combaticons and Bruticus were feared and sabotaged from the minute they first came online back in 1985... either with missing fuel processors... or those buttons on Bruticus' back. "Well... if I ever do find one like you, I shall let you know." He refrains from adding... because I know it's hard to be alone. He continues on his way, and there.. finally... is the light at the end of the tunnel. It seems they have made it to the great chamber waiting beyond. However.... there's just one little problem. The good news= the trap's not hidden this time. Bad news= several rather nasty-looking snake like alien creatures, easily the size of an average Cybertronian.... are coiled up near the entrance to the larger chamber. They sense the Cybertronian's presence and forked tongues begin flickering, "smelling" the air. For now, they remain coiled... but seem to be tensing. "If you do... I would recommend running fast, and running far." Lynx shakes his head slowly. Again, though, no real explanation is offered. He pauses to scrutinize something, letting himself get distracted by it. "How far until the main chamber, do you suppose? I am beginning to feel as though the walls are starting to close in." Sky Lynx pauses once the chamber is reached, looking over the current occupants warily. "Well now...it would seem we are not the only ones here. How...unfortunate." He looks from one snake to another, then politely nods. "Bah-weep-graaaaagnah wheep nini bong." There's that telltale smirk, but...well, how else do you react when giving the universal greeting? Blast Off looks over as Sky Lynx warns him to... run if he ever sees another shuttle like Sky Lynx? What's that supposed to mean? He doesn't have much time to wonder, though, as he sees the snakes at the same time, and the Combaticon shuttleformer's response is to draw his weapon. He raises it, ready to shoot the disgusting organics who are obviously nasty and a threat. Then Sky Lynx steps in and gives the universal greeting. The snakes stare at him a moment, tongues flickering. Blast Off scoffs, "Really, you think THAT is going to work on something like THEM?" He keeps his weapon raised, figuring he'll need to be shooting soon. And then.... the snakes politely nod to the Autobot- and slither out of the way. Blast Off stares... dumbfounded. Well, it was either the greeting, or copious amounts of fire, and Lynx was not about to resort to that. He gives them all a polite nod and steps in further to look the chambers over, just ensuring everything is intact... and then he turns his attention to the orb in general. "So, it begs to be asked, does anyone speak the common core tongues? Or shall I have to resort to translation protocols?" He looks over at Blast Off. "Put that silly little toy away..." Blast Off stands and stares a moment longer, then moves quickly to join Sky Lynx in the chamber. He keeps his weapon pointed at the snakes, who hiss as he walks by. And then he's inside. It's similar to how it appeared before, though the orb has more active lights on it this time. Something is going on... it's like a program was activated or something. The Combaticon walks up, then huffs at Lynx's comment. "This is hardly a "silly little toy"... it's the finest ionic blaster shanix could buy... an exquisitely crafted piece of ...near artwork, made by the finest Cybertronian weaponsmith. It has *pinpoint* accuracy and can put in .001 5-cluster groups at 1000 yards. In fact, it can..." His voice trails off as he realizes he's probably the only one who cares- and this is not really the time to go into how amazing and awesome his rifle is. *sigh* He glowers just a bit, then puts the weapon back into subspace and approaches the orb. He crosses his arms and replies, "I have run some translations from the last time we were here... I believe I may have some basic understanding, but it is a quite complex language. I'm... not sure I understand all of it yet." Sky Lynx sighs as Blast Off is the one to respond, but as the snakes don't...he assumes the answer to his question is a resounding 'no' on their behalf anyway. His attention settles on the globe, which he walks around slowly to study in detail. "Can you make anything of this?" Blast Off studies the orb, then points to what looks like a chart on one section of its side. It's not unlike the star chart they saw earlier in the corridor- the one that appeared to be a map. "Here this is again... I'd say this appears to be a recurring theme. Perhaps there is a connection between this place... or at least this object... and the location this map seems to point to?" He keeps gazing at the orb. "My best attempts at translation seem to indicate this claims to be a... key? Perhaps to something out there..." The Combaticon continues looking at the orb, running scans and attempting more translations. Sky Lynx hmms. He reads a few pieces himself... "A key..." He looks over at the serpents and watches them for a moment. "Perhaps it is best we simply leave this alone, then. Keys are akin to Pandora's Box. It is never truly known what will be found upon opening it. It could be riches, wealth, power...or death." Blast Off keeps running the translations and looks up to Sky Lynx. "Perhaps... it is true that sometimes things are simply best left alone. Primus knows most of the riffraff out there wouldn't understand the true value of places like this." He seems to frown under the faceplate. "But.... I would still like to know if this constitutes or points towards a threat or not...." So he continues to run scans, until suddenly some data clicks and a translation seems to be made. There's a slight change in his demeanor, and he seems to stiffen a bit. "No... it's not a threat... not if my translations are correct...." He leans in more closely, appearing more interested now. "The key opens up... some kind of... reformatting program or device?" His optics narrow and he runs more translation scans, looking quite serious now. "Something powerful enough they didn't want to keep the key /and/ the device in the same place... even the same planet?" Sky Lynx scowls. "That must certainly be left alone." He looks at the 'key' and shakes his head. "I cannot begin to extol the dangers that might come from the wrong hands getting ahold of such a device on Cybertron. If that is indeed what it is, then it is best left alone and out of reach." Blast Off glances up at Sky Lynx, seeming to frown again under the faceplate. He stares at him a moment, then goes back to scanning the orb and running translation computations. It... it does appear to be a map to some kind of reformatting program... possibly even a... reprogramming program? The Combaticon freezes. Reprograming? Something like that could reprogram entire subroutines, systems...or.... possibly even cancel an existing program... like a...Loyalty Program? The Loyalty program... that accursed program installed into the Combaticons' cortexes to ensure they could no longer attempt assassinating Megatron.. now Galvatron. Plus... who knows what else... the Combaticons haven't really dared try to find out its full extent. Blast Off isn't going to bring that up with Sky Lynx... he's never brought it up with *anyone* besides his fellow Combaticons... it's far too humiliating. But... there's still the possible reformatting side of this, too. He glances at his hands and arms.... and wonders for the first time in a very, very long time if it would be possible to gain his old body back. The one BEFORE the Detention Center took everything away.... There's an intense look back at Sky Lynx. "But... /we're/ the right hands, Sky Lynx. This... this could change things. Even.." he glances back down, "Even give some of us a chance at new life." Sky Lynx shakes his head. "We are the right ones to make a call for the sake, and safety, of Cybertron. Not the right hands to hold this in our custody so that none may touch it. There is a difference. A start difference at that, Blast Off." Yes, he's insistent about that. But for a reason. Of course, without Blast Off actually telling him why he's interested, it's hard to even make a judgement call that might be remotely agreeable, after all. "Anything this can do, there are others who can do it with a far more limited scope and far lesser risk." Blast Off doesn't really want to hear that... not with so much suddenly at stake, as far as he's concerned. If this device does anything like he *thinks* it could do... it could be life-changing. The thought suddenly occurs to him that if it IS a reprograming device... there's even the possibility of getting rid of Bruticus altogether. He never *asked* to be a combiner... it was just thrust on him and the others. Given a choice... would they keep that... or reject the combiner programming and be free again? Though... also less powerful. Hmmm... there would be so many things to decide.... but he'd need to get his hands on the device first. The Combaticon leans towards Sky Lynx, trying to convince him. "But how do we know someone won't just come TAKE this thing anyway? Or grab the device... wherever it is... *whatever* it is... before we do, and then use it against us? If this is a reformating or reprogramming tool, it could be used /against/ a Cybertronian." He pauses to look at the orb again. "And.... no, there are some things that are rather difficult to undo. Certain... changes. I have... looked." Another look back up at the Autobot shuttle. "THIS could be my chance to undo those things. For me... for all the Combaticons. We should go FIND this device. Take it... before... well, before someone beats us to it." Sky Lynx has a sudden realization of the personal stake vested in this on Blast Off's behalf. "I do not know what has transpired which you are so keenly interested in this thing for..." He lets out a soft sigh. "Whatever it is, I know it must be painful, or at the very least unwanted. I cannot, though, allow this to get remotely close to Galvatron." There is a pause before he adds, for finality, "Ever." He looks down at the device, then back to the Combaticon. "Whatever it is...one of these days a little more open discussion may be warranted. But without knowing fully, I cannot condone retrieval of this. Not by you, at the very least." He pauses in thought. "I can always ask, but not without all of the facts." Blast Off listens to Sky Lynx, and for a moment he actually considers trying to tell the Autobot about the Loyalty Program. The thought had occured to him before... perhaps if he was able to tell the Autobots about it, someone like Sky Lynx for instance, they might even be willing to work on the Combaticons and see if they could nullify the blasted thing? Bceause then the Combaticons would be completely free to choose ... and who knows, they might simply choose to leave at that point. OR... knowing Onslaught, and their shared desire for revenge... they might try to assasinate Galvatron. Either way it would probably be win-win for the Autobots. But he never did try. Because he doesn't trust them. Odds are... while someone like Sky Lynx would keep his word... for all Blast Off knows some unknown Autobot scientist might just try to install their OWN loyalty program. Make the Combaticons loyal to the Autobots or something. No, Blast Off has had quite enough of people messing with his head, or taking his mind completely OUT of his head and destroying that.... and has no desire to allow anyone back up in there. Blast Off's expression darkens slightly, and he steps back. "I would not let Galvatron get this.... and there are... some things I am... not at liberty to discuss." A glance away, then back to Sky Lynx.... and his expression changes back to an aloof, disinterested one. "But very well.... then I suppose there isn't anything left to discuss. Shall we be off, then?" He turns around and starts walking away. Sky Lynx watches as Blast Off starts to depart and looks back at the 'key', just to take one final scan. "I'll mark the location with one of our sensors to make sure no one arrives near it without triggering an alert. That is about the best I can do for safeguarding for now. Perhaps I may find time to relocate it." He sighs softly and starts to follow Blast Off out. Blast Off glances back at the mention of the sensor and possibility for relocation... and simply nods. The Combaticon is torn now... he gave his word to his fellow shuttle that he would leave this here... and he HAD intended to keep his word. He HADN'T intended to discover something so... potentially important. He's going to cross check a few last things, make certain of a few last translations... and if everything seems to be what he THINKS it is.... the Combaticon will return here. Soon. To break his word... but he can't think of it like that. No, he's just going to... make sure no one else gets it first. To... safeguard something, that's all. Something.... that could change his life, and the life of all his teammates. He steps past the snakes, who hiss at him again... though they simply watch Sky Lynx passively... and he enters the corridor, heading towards the outside again. "Well... that was... interesting, but I should be on my way." He doesn't look at Sky Lynx... he just looks straight ahead.